Under the Lunar Sky
by C.M. Haine
Summary: This is a story inspired by two of my friend's and their relationship...I won't tell you how it went...you'll just have to read the story to find out.


**Under the Lunar Sky**

A forbidden love between two shall bring forth the greatest legend of all time. The love between a Lunar Priestess-queen and the Noble and Fearless Heir to the Wolf-Dragon clan, this is the story of Lunahsa Vequen and Lunar Scythe of the House of Da'jin, and all who brought them together.

**Chapter One**

Rain pounded on the ground as the silver horse thrashed at the sodden ground. Dashing through the dark woods, the rider urged the horse on. Breaking through the thick under growth, the red sun bathed the magnificent blue hues of the rider. Her stunning green eyes searched the horizon as she pulled her steed to a sudden stop. "Ha'thquen natoun Vestiwen" whispered the rider to the horse. With a nod of its head, the horse started off again at a canter. As the two reached the peak of the landscape, the Valley of the Moon came into clear view. "We are home", a trace of longing and happiness entwined in the words. With a nudge the horse headed to the gates of the city nestled comfortably in the lush landscape. Surrounded by mountains on two sides and a lake on another, the city was fully fortified. The high walls and thick battlements ensured the safety of the people inside. "Who goes there!" called the solider guarding the gate. "I am Haredwen Drala, general to the Lady Priest Lunahsa Vequen. Let me enter!" called the rider. "My honor your highness!" replied the guard before he disappeared over the wall. The large gate-doors began to open and Haredwen rode through the gates, dismissing the salutes of the soldiers lining the entrance to the city. The soldier who had questioned her approached and saluted to her. "I am called Girwen Hantwell, guardian of the Moon Gates and loyal servant to the Lady Priest. I will escort you to the Lady Priest's temple." "Much thanks Girwen Hantwell, guardian of the Moon Gates. I will follow you to the temple." As Girwen led the way to the temple, Haredwen took in the changes to her home. Four years from home will change a lot of things. Your home, your friends, your family…yourself. Shaking off her memories of the past four years, she took in the new buildings and other additions to the once small estate. Children played ball between fine houses, while mothers watched from their porches and windows. A little girl tripped and began to cry when her mother came and comforted her. A pang of sorrow twanged in her heart, pushing it away to focus on watching the soldier's head in front of her. "The Lady Priest has made many changes to the city with the help of the Ancients. Do you notice anything familiar Mistress Drala?" asked the head before her. "Some I do recall. But most is new, I left long before all the homes were built. I stayed for the gates and the Temple and then I left. It is good to be home once more, though." "Yes Mistress. Few forget what the great General Haredwen Drala did for our city. You are a hero." A hint of pride in the youngblood's voice. "I would request that you keep my presence discreet for the time being. Ensure also that the soldiers at the gates keep the same discretion. I must keep a low profile until I speak with the Lady Priest." "Yes Mistress." A few blocks and a couple of turns later, they reached the hidden hill leading to the Temple of the Moon. "Girwen, I will remain on my own. Go back to the gates. Thank you for your service." He saluted her and turned back the way they had come. Haredwen took a deep breath and nudged her horse forward. "We will be home soon, Vestiwen." The tall oaks lining the path provided shade for her and Vestiwen. Coming over the last crest, the majestic Temple came into view. Not technically a temple, the home of the royal family was the first place to have been built. Originally a haven for Lunahsa' and Haredwen's friends, they created a family. Other's came for safety from some problem or another. After the Great War, however, the land fell into another Dark Age. Now only the Lunar Clan and the notorius House of Da'jin remain as the main clans of the land.

Haredwen entered through the back courtyard near the stables, after handing Vestiwen off to one of the stablehands, she slipped silently into the palace. Taking the service stairs up to her old quarters, she pushed on the secret wall passage leading into her rooms. The heavy door slid silently against the carpet and memories assaulted her already troubled mind as her eyes set upon her unchanged quarters.


End file.
